Lost in the dark
by Lucrecia Arctica
Summary: Dedicado a Katja. Brooklyn tiene una enfermedad muy grave y Hitoshi no sabe que hacer para ayudarlo. Brooklyn le pide que lo mate... ¿Que es lo que ahora? FINALIZADO!
1. Vivir o morir

Holas gente que tal, aquí la molestosa Rhin para traerles otro de sus no muy inteligentes fics, este lo había prometido hace siglos y nunca lo había terminado bueno la verdad ni lo había empezado (¿Me perdonas Katja?) Pero es que tengo mucho trabajo con los fics XD ahorita estoy terminando de escribir 3 mas para terminar con mi repertorio de beyblade y eso es cansado. Muchos fics por terminar y comenzar T.T al menos espero seguiros viendo entre los nuevos capítulos de mis fics.

**Título.-Lost in the dark.**

**Por.-O-Rhin-San o Rin Mai Lee Rose Ivanov**

**Advertencia.-**Este fic es yaoi y trágico (amo la tragedia me encanta ser representante de este genero) si no te gustan ambos abstente de leer.

**Nota.-** La canción que utilice para este fic es "Nemo" de Nightwish.

**Disclaimer.-**Beyblade no me pertenece y den gracias a Dios por ello.

**Dedicado.-**A una personita muy especial, que me soporta y aguanta _Katja Kitayima_, una de mis dos hermanas preferidas, te quiero muchísimo Katja espero que te guste tu fic y perdones la tardanza.

**Pareja:** HitoshixBrooklyn como le gusta a Katja XD y a mi también.

**IMPORTANTE:** _Esquizofrenia_ denominación común para un grupo de trastornos mentales con variada sintomatología. Los síntomas de la esquizofrenia no aparecen de manera simultánea. Afectan a las áreas del pensamiento, las percepciones, los sentimientos, los movimientos y las relaciones interpersonales. Las alteraciones del pensamiento se traducen en la incapacidad para establecer conexiones lógicas, o en la aparición de delirios. Las alucinaciones son la principal alteración de la percepción, y las más frecuentes son las auditivas: el paciente oye sus propios pensamientos en voz alta, o escucha voces imaginarias que le ordenan realizar ciertos actos, o realizan comentarios.

▪†▪**°◦˚•.▪**†**▪.•˚◦°▪**†**▪**†▪**°◦˚•.▪**†**▪.•˚◦°▪**†▪†▪**°◦˚•.▪**†**▪.•˚◦°▪**†▪†▪**°◦˚•.▪**†**▪.•˚◦°▪**†▪†▪**°◦˚•.▪**†**▪.•˚◦°▪**†

**Capitulo 1: Vivir o morir.**

**Hitoshi POV**

Ángel… pequeño ángel no mueras, resiste tu eres fuerte no te dejes vencer tan fácil se que el dolor es grande pero yo estoy aquí contigo. Se que todo esto te lastima, te lastima mucho pero no me dejes por favor… Yo no podría vivir sin ti… Mi pequeño Brooklyn, mi pequeño ángel… por favor no desistas.

-Páralo por favor Hitoshi ¡páralo! –me gritas sin que yo entienda nada de lo que dices.

Te encuentras pegado a la pared de la habitación con una mirada completamente asustada, miras hacia todos lados desesperadamente tanto que pareciera que tus ojos se desorbitan. Me preocupas mi pequeño, pero no puedo ayudarte, no se como…

-¿Qué cosa Brooklyn? Aquí no hay nadie solo estamos tu y yo ¿qué tienes…? -me agacho y voy hacia ti con el propósito de examinarte de cerca.

-¿No los ves? –Me dices con una sonrisa frenética –Están en todas partes Hitoshi en todas partes y me odian quieren matarme me piden que muera, ¿no los ves? ¡Están parados están por todas partes!

A veces me asustas, yo no puedo más que abrazarte en estos momentos y pensar que nada de esto es verdad, que es una mentira de la que pronto despertare. Más sin embargo es tan real que temo que nunca salga de este estado.

**This is me for forever**

(Éste soy yo para siempre)

**One of the lost ones  
**(Uno de los perdidos)

**The one without a name  
**(Aquel sin un nombre)

**Without an honest heart as compass**  
(Sin un corazón honesto como brújula)

Aun recuerdo cuando el doctor me dijo que después de la sobrecarga emocional que sufriste al perder el campeonato del mundo podrías presentar algún problema psicológico y que era mejor llevarte con un especialista, pero tú me dijiste que estabas bien y que no me preocupara. Yo te creí… y mira como estas ahora. Gritas viendo criaturas inexistentes pidiéndote que te suicides, aun recuerdo cuando mataste a un pequeño gato que solía pasearse por la casa de vez en cuando solo porque esas voces misteriosas te lo habían pedido.

Recuerdo como me miraste, con tus ojos cristalinos con profundo arrepentimiento, ¿Cómo iba a creer que realmente querías matarlo? Claro que no querías, estabas confundido y pensé que con los días se te pasaría pero ese día nunca llego. Todo se presento gradualmente y de manera misteriosa, éramos tan felices antes de que todos estos fantasmas llegaran. Yo estaba enamorado de ti desde mucho tiempo antes, la relación maestro-alumno ya no me bastaba, pero no quería decirte por temor a hacerte daño y pensé en alejarme de ti en un momento tan difícil, pero el deseo de que fueras mío para siempre me impido irme de tu lado. Después de toda la confusión del campeonato decidi decirte lo que sentía aunque no lo aceptaras. Al menos sabrías que podrías contar con alguien incondicionalmente. ¡Ah de aquellos días! Cuando te confesé todo esos sentimientos guardados celosamente en mi corazón, sonreíste, me dijiste que tú también me habías amado todo este tiempo y saltaste sobre mí y me abrasaste. Aun recuerdo que alegremente esa noche, que fue la primera de muchas tantas; con el cabello alborotado después de habernos amado dijiste: "Te amo Hitoshi".

Y yo te respondí felizmente que también te amaba, eras todo para mi; mi pequeño ángel. Me hacia feliz pensar que eras mío y que solo yo podía probar esos pequeños labios y que ese cuerpo solo sentía deseo al estar cerca del mío. Que dichoso me sentía al tenerte entre mis brazos, sin duda no había alguien en la tierra más feliz que Hitoshi Kinomiya.

**This is me for forever**

(Éste soy yo para siempre)

**One without a name **  
(Aquel sin un nombre)

**These lines the last endeavor **  
(Estas líneas son el ultimo esfuerzo)

**To find the missing lifeline**  
(Para encontrar la cuerda de salvamento perdida)

Dicen que en el momento en que uno es más feliz de pronto como si nunca hubiera existido, la felicidad se esfuma para no volver. Cuando yo me sentía realizado laboral y emocionalmente todo se derrumbo, fue tan rápido que no se exactamente en que momento mi mundo se rompió, cuando me di cuenta de que algo estaba mal ya estaba roto. Que idiota soy, si hubiera puesto mas atención a las señales que me mandabas desesperadamente nada de esto hubiera pasado. Es que de verdad soy un imbecil, ¿quien no se da cuanta de que algo va mal en el momento en que el comportamiento de un ser humano se transforma de manera súbita? Solo el idiota de Hitoshi Kinomiya.

Una vez Brooklyn llego a la casa con un perrito, me pidió que lo conserváramos y yo por ver esa chispa de ilusión en esos ojos esmeraldas en los que se centraba mi vida, acepte. Fueron días de diversión interminable con aquel perro, ya que era muy juguetón y me agradaba ver a Brooklyn contento con el cachorro. Mas un día igual que al gato el perro no apareció. Se me hizo extraño que no fuera a recibirme al llegar del trabajo, me introduje a mi hogar para ver lo que sucedía y encontré a Brooklyn atónito parado mirando la ventana. Me preocupo verlo de esa forma, subí las escaleras y encontré el cadáver del perro completamente destrozado. Cuando le pregunté a Brooklyn sobre lo sucedido este solo respondió:

-Ellos dijeron que tenía que irse.

-¿Quiénes ellos? –Le pregunte de manera sorpresiva

-Ellos, las voces. Me dijeron que debía deshacerme de el, que no era bueno. Si yo no lo hubiera hecho de alguna forma ellos lo hubieran matado.

Y se volteo de nuevo a mirar a la ventana con la mirada perdida, su cuerpo estaba rígido y frío. Por alguna razón pase esto de nuevo por alto, cada vez hacia cosas más horribles e incoherentes pero yo no hacia nada. Un día llegue y todos los platos y copas estaban rotos, azotados en el piso. Y al buscar a Brooklyn… el se encontraba de nuevo perdido y rígido mirando la ventana.

-Fueron ellos te lo juro Hitoshi, yo quise impedirlo pero no me dejaron. Discúlpame por ser tan inútil…

Tenía las manos ensangrentadas lo cual delataba que el había sido pero al ver sus ojos cristalizarse con dolor yo lo abrasé y le dije que todo estaría bien que ya había pasado. Lo que yo no sabia es que este era el comienzo de un camino sumamente doloroso.

**Oh how I wish**

(Oh, cómo deseo)

**For soothing rain**  
(Que la lluvia se calme)

**All I wish is to dream again**  
(Todo lo que deseo es soñar otra vez)

**My loving heart **  
(Mi amado corazón)

**Lost in the dark**  
(Perdido en la oscuridad)

**For hope I'd give my everything **  
(Por esperanza di todo de mi)

**My flower, withered between **  
(Mi flor, marchitada en medio)

**The pages 2 and 3**  
(Las páginas 2 y 3)

**The once and forever bloom gone with my sins**  
(De una vez y para siempre floreceré y me iré con mis pecados)

Quien iba a pensar que mi Brooklyn era esquizofrénico, nunca se me hubiera pasado en mi cabeza. Ni en mis peores pesadillas lo había imaginado pero era real, tan real que me duele tanto no poder cambiarlo todo. Su comportamiento se repetía todos los días. Siempre sabía que había hecho algo si lo encontraba parado en la ventana, a veces enterraba distintas cosas en el patio de la casa. A veces solía escribir cosas enfermizas en las paredes o se metía en la tina y trataba de ahogarse. Todo comportamiento superaba al anterior, a veces rayaba las sabanas y las hacia jirones o, metía tierra o parecidos a los electrodomésticos; pisaba las flores que nacían de nuestro jardín, tiraba a la basura papeles y objetos valiosos, rompía el correo, mordía los cubiertos para comer lastimándose los dientes, mataba ratas e insectos y los coleccionaba como un macabro tesoro. He incluso llego a sacarse sangre para pintar un cuadro y en cada una de sus crisis terminaba pidiendo perdón y volvía a llorar. Tenía incontables heridas producto de sus alucinaciones, es cierto que estaba mal que yo le soportara todo eso en vez de llevarlo a un medico para que lo tratara, pero Brooklyn siempre me miraba con aquellas orbes de color esmeralda y me pedía y suplicaba que no lo hiciera. Tenía alucinaciones todos los días, la presencia de aquellos "ellos" no lo dejaba en paz, a veces en las noches se levantaba presa de la desesperación y comenzaba a gritar a diestra y siniestra a la nada. Parecía poseído.

Ya no podía pensar lógicamente, toda la tarde si no es que hacia otra de sus locuras, se acomodaba en el piso en posición fetal y se mecía y mecía. No comía, no hacia otra cosa y aunque le hablaras no te respondía, a veces completaba su meditación hablando con las voces que según lo seguían y no lo dejaban en paz. En verdad me preocupaba, así que un día decidi proponerle de nuevo la idea de ir al medico, sabia que no soportaría mas su condición y que estaba sufriendo mucho. Pero el me respondió con negativas de nuevo y no me quedo mas opción que convencerlo. La respuesta que me dio a la pregunta de porque no iba con un especialista me sorprendió en sobremanera. Aun me pregunto porque en vez de hacerle caso lo lleve a la fuerza, es muy triste saber que la situación puedo haberse evitado pero no fue así.

-¿Hitoshi las escuchas? –me preguntaste cuando te convencía.

-¿Qué cosas Brooklyn? –te pregunte sorprendido.

-A ellos Hitoshi, ellos siempre están conmigo… -respondiste mientras movías la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo como si persiguieras algo con la mirada.

-¿Quiénes son ellos Broo?

-Son voces que me siguen a todos lados, me lastiman y no me dejan en paz, a veces me despiertan en la noche porque no tienen sueño. Ellos no me dejan ir al doctor porque dicen que me harán daño, yo no puedo contradecirlos Hitoshi… son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa para obtener lo que desean… A veces temo que quieran matarme pero al menos no me lo han pedido.

Sonriendo comenzó a mecerse en su eje una vez mas, eso me asusto mucho porque sin duda mi pequeño había perdido la noción y la cordura ¿Cómo podía ayudarlo? No sabia de que manera hacerlo o mas bien me negaba a efectuar la única manera posible. ¿Dónde había quedado mi amado ángel? Aquel que me besaba tiernamente todas las noches y buscaba mil formas de hacerme reír, a donde se había ido… A mi lado no estaba ese pequeño que traje y con quien construí mi hogar; sino uno con su apariencia pero totalmente confuso y enfermo…

**Walk the dark path**

(Camina el oscuro sendero)

**Sleep with angels  
**(Sueña con ángeles)

**Call the past for help**

(Llama al pasado por ayuda)

**Touch me with your love  
**(Tócame con tu amor)

**And reveal to me my true name  
**(Y revélame mi verdadero nombre)

**Oh how I wish**

(Oh, cómo deseo)

**For soothing rain  
**(Que la lluvia se calme)

**All I wish is to dream again  
**(Todo lo que deseo es soñar otra vez)

**My loving heart**  
(Mi amado corazón)

**Lost in the dark  
**(Perdido en la oscuridad)

**For hope I'd give my everything **  
(Por esperanza di todo de mi)

Tuvo que pasar algo grave para que me decidiera actuar. Un día Brooklyn cuando yo estaba en casa, tomo un cuchillo de la cocina. Curiosamente yo pasaba por ahí y ví justo cuando lo dirigía a su garganta. Corrí e impedí el suicidio de mi pequeño niño, pero cuando le quite el arma se desparramo entre mis brazos y comenzó a llorar de la manera mas amarga que hubiera visto en mi vida. Me dijo que quería morir, que las voces se lo pedían.

**Oh how I wish**

(Oh, cómo deseo)

**For soothing rain  
**(Que la lluvia se calme)

**Oh how I wish to dream again  
**(Oh, cómo deseo soñar otra vez)

**Once and for all  
**(De una vez por todas)

**And all for once**  
(Y por una vez)

**Nemo my name forevermore**  
(Nemo será mi nombre por siempre)

**Nemo sailing home**  
(Nemo navega a casa)

**Nemo letting go**  
(Nemo se esta yendo)

Lo lleve a un cotizado psicólogo que me garantizaba completa discreción y objetividad en su trabajo. Me lo habían recomendado el doctor que examino tiempo atrás a Brooklyn y varios conocidos que habían acudido a sus servicios al encontrarse en una situación emocional difícil por la muerte de un familiar o algo parecido. Cuando lo metí al auto comenzó a gritar como desquiciado todos vieron como gritaba, parecía que lo estaban secuestrando e incluso algunos vecinos llamaron a la policía que no puso mas excusas cuando el doctor le explico el caso de Brooklyn.

-Voy a ser completamente sincero señor Kinomiya en mi papel de doctor me es sumamente importante informarle de la gravedad del paciente. Su novio se encuentra muy mal, esta en una alta etapa de esquizofrenia lo que lo ha llevado a realizar todos esos comportamientos de los que usted me habla.

-Que puedo hacer doctor, ¿Cómo se cura?

El doctor aspiro hondo y limpio sus anteojos en actitud seria.

-Internarlo señor Kinomiya ya no queda otra opción. El señor Masefield ha llegado a grados insospechados y he de decirle que este es caso mas grave que he visto a lo largo de mi carrera. No se si pueda curarle si le soy sincero pero al menos podríamos tratar con psicotrópicos. Pero debido a su estado tendrá que ser grandes cantidades y eso podría ocasionarle una sobredosis por lo cual debe estar en observación. Estará en un hospital para gente con su enfermedad a las afueras de la ciudad, claro si usted acepta.

Por obvias razones acepte y en ese mismo momento trasladamos a Brooklyn a aquel lugar. Ahí lo trataron con severidad para controlarlo ya que estaba muy violento. Ví como lo metían a su cuarto y me miraba con los ojos llorosos; en sus pálidos labios pude leer su susurro.

-Te amo…

Pero era lo mejor para el, para todos yo no podía discutir con su salud. Aunque me rompiera el alma estar lejos de el, más la destruya su estado.

**Oh how I wish**

(Oh, cómo deseo)

**For soothing rain  
**(Que la lluvia se calme)

**All I wish is to dream again**  
(Todo lo que deseo es soñar otra vez)

**My loving heart  
**(Mi amado corazón)

**Lost in the dark  
**(Perdido en la oscuridad)

**For hope I'd give my everything**  
(Por esperanza di todo de mi)

Me sentía solo muy solo sin Brooklyn. Mas sin embargo no podía hacer nada, me dijeron que en dos semanas fuera para ver el diagnostico del tratamiento. Después de recordar tantos momentos y soledad fui por fin a la clínica donde me dijeron sin duda la noticia más triste de toda mi vida.

-La esquizofrenia del señorito Masefield es incurable, tendrá que vivir a base de psicotrópicos toda su vida pero jamás podrá ser un joven normal. Puede elegir llevárselo o dejarlo aquí, como usted guste.

-Puedo verlo antes de decidir –pregunte contrariado.

-Claro adelante.

Cuando llegue encontré a Brooklyn estaba sentado apoyando en la pared de la habitación. En sus ojos se encontraba la angustia y la desesperación.

**Oh how I wish**

(Oh, cómo deseo)

**For soothing rain  
**(Que la lluvia se calme)

**Oh how I wish to dream again **  
(Oh, cómo deseo soñar otra vez)

**Once and for all**  
(De una vez por todas)

**And all for once**  
(Y por una vez)

**Nemo my name forevermore**  
(Nemo será mi nombre por siempre)

**My name forevermore…  
**(Mi nombre por siempre…)

-Páralo por favor Hitoshi ¡páralo! –me gritas sin que yo entienda nada de lo que dices.

-¿Qué cosa Brooklyn? Aquí no hay nadie solo estamos tu y yo ¿qué tienes…? -me agacho y voy hacia ti con el propósito de examinarte de cerca.

-¿No los ves? –Me dices con una sonrisa frenética –Están en todas partes Hitoshi en todas partes y me odian quieren matarme me piden que muera, ¿no los ves? ¡Están parados están por todas partes!

-No te preocupes Brooklyn te curaras

-¡No me puedo curar porque no estoy enfermo! ¡Ellos quieren que muera!

-No digas eso –dije aferrándome a tu cuerpo.

-Mátame Hitoshi por favor…

Me miraste con esos ojos llorosos esmeralda, por un segundo pensé que eras el Brooklyn que una vez conocí.

-Mátame…

Que debo hacer… si te amo…

**-:-:-:-:-CONTINUARA…-:-:-:-:-**

▪†▪**°◦˚•.▪**†**▪.•˚◦°▪**†**▪**†▪**°◦˚•.▪**†**▪.•˚◦°▪**†▪†▪**°◦˚•.▪**†**▪.•˚◦°▪**†▪†▪**°◦˚•.▪**†**▪.•˚◦°▪**†▪†▪**°◦˚•.▪**†**▪.•˚◦°▪**†

Este fic solo consta de 2 capítulos por lo cual el siguiente es el último y terminamos. No se que les haya parecido pero a mi me agrado, hace tiempo que quería escribir sobre la esquizofrenia que divertida me di. Pero en fin, Katja espero que te haya gustado y no me apedrees T.T al menos la canción esta bonita. Pero espero sus reviews en buena que uno se esfuerza y termina de escribir a las 11 de la noche por nada. No sean solo deben picarle ahí abajo donde dice "GO" y dejar su review es tan fácil. Ojala lo hagan, sino mi inspiración se ira para no volver. Cuídense y que la muerte nos haga reencontrarnos.


	2. Lost in the dark forever

¡Taran! Hoy es un día de fiesta, ya que he terminado mi primer fic de mas de un capitulo (tiene dos xD) jaja pensé que el primero que terminaría seria Epitafio pero ni modo con este se dio antes. Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leyeron este fic ya que sin ellas tal vez nunca hubiera escrito el final que a mi me dejo bastante satisfecha ya que pienso que este es el mejor fic que he hecho junto con He loves me not y te acuerdas de mi (el primero de Yu-gi-Oh y el otro de Beyblade) también le acrezco a los dioses que me ayudaron a terminar mi horrible trabajo de Biología que me imposibilitaba pensar xD en realidad la inspiración me vino gracias a que al fin estrene mi dobock (traje de Tae Kwon do) marca Adidas que es una de las cosas mas bellas que existe (es antibacterial y de Corea!). Jaja en realidad fue una serie de factores, estoy contenta al fin termine un fic pero normalmente pondría la contestación de reviews al final pero como es el fin la pondré al principio.

**Contestando Reviews…**

**Ice-Nydwen.- **Mi amada hermana ¿Cómo estas? Hace siglos que no se de ti, comienzo a sentirme recluida en las cuatro paredes de mi salón de clases XD gracias por tus halagos, en realidad yo no me considero tan buena escribiendo, solo digo que tengo algunas facilidades XD jiji me siento mal hermana, si te contara me han pasado un buen de estupideces te conté me gusto durante un tiempo un tipo que usaba una gorra bastante bonita al grado de comenzar a acosarlo y la cosa iba bien hasta parecía interesado en mi hasta que me di cuenta de que el muy imbecil estaba obsesionado por su mejor amiga (es decir enamorado de ella aunque ella no le hace caso) se me hizo una perdida total de tiempo además de que era muy pesado xD lo mande por un tubo porque después se puso de especial y me empezó a reclamar cosas; lo mejor de todo es que hace poco tuvo un accidente y se lastimo el tobillo y fue en muletas un tiempo jajaja (a mi igual me tiene pasado pero no me importa, me seguiré burlando). Luego comenzó a gustarme el primo de una amiga bueno el me gusta ahora pero no se que me sucede con respecto a el además de que es medio fresa… (¿Medio?) Luego para colmo en el doctor me diagnosticaron cosas extrañas como que tengo sedimentación globular elevada y eso me lleva que a lo mejor tengo un estreptococo en la garganta causante de fiebre reumática o sufro reumatismo artritis juvenil O.O Tenemos que hablar me siento mal y sola, gracias por leer el fic y espero que el final te haya gustado sino se aceptan reclamos XD. ¡Te amo! Nos vemos, cuídate mucho.

**Krystal H.I.K.- **La sobrina preferida que casi no se aparece… ¿Que ha pasado contigo mujer? Comienzo a sentirme celosa del novio, claro como yo soy la única sola en este mundo (mis dos amigas del salón tienen novio y se la pasan peleándose con ellos y yo me peleo con mi gato) XD pero espero que te guste el final, a mi parecer me quedo bien pero espero tener tu opinión a ver que dices, un abrazote y haber cuando nos vemos.

**Ángel of the death.- **Oye ¿Por qué me hablas como si fueras superior? O.O ¡míralo! Como nos salio medio creído el muchacho. Respeta a tus mayores jaja XDD (en realidad eres mas grande que yo por un mes ¿sabias?) No mira que leí tu review y dije O.O "¿Por qué me habla con superioridad?, la única superior soy yo XD" bueno no tengo nada mas que decir, solo eso que no me hables así o.ó la daga aquí soy yo XD. Gracias por leer.

**Hio Ivanov.- **Ah, ¿Qué? XD nah, tu eres mi tercera hermana preferida pero últimamente (en mi opinión) te has echado unos humos que ahuyentarían al mas paciente de los ilusos. Pero en fin, ¡el chiste de los fics es el sufrimiento! Por eso sufren y sufren… lo cual me recuerda curiosamente a un fic de inu yasha que leí y era de un novio psicópata y dije "O.O yo quiero uno así" jajaja XDD. Pues la inspiración esta muy mal, no se que ha pasado con ella últimamente supongo que es culpa mía pero en fin no tengo nada que decir, por cierto tu fic lo voy a actualizar pronto, solo pide que mis manos se acostumbren al teclado nuevo que me cuesta acostumbrarme porque tiene las teclas muy pequeñas. Cuídate nos vemos.

**Valita.- ¡**Mi sobrina-hija! XD jaja bueno eres la hija de mi gemela que puedo decir XD, gracias por leer Vale por eso te adoro. Pero oye, las drogas si se usan para la esquizofrenia sobretodo los psicotrópicos ¿no sabias? No es que yo quiera fregar a Brooklyn mas de lo que ya esta fregado XD sino que así es en la vida real lo leí en la Enciclopedia Encarta XD (estoy haciendo promoción gratis o.o) pero en fin, haber cuando platicamos. Yo te extraño, me caes de sobra demasiado bien y lo sabes. Creo que de mi cyber familia (y en general) eres una de la que mas conoce de mi XD gracias por todo, no por nada eres mi niña favorita de Internet (aunque seas mas grande que yo XD). Haber cuando hablamos, cuídate mucho.

**Katja Kitayima.- **Review largísimo O.O por eso lo puse de ultimo XD para ocuparme todo el espacio que me de ganas contestado tu lindo review XD. Bueno comencemos, haber… No hay problema con lo de dejar review de primero, mira que a mi igual me dedican una lindura de cosas y se me olvida dejar review… últimamente mi cerebro no recuerda mas que como me llamo xD. ¿Yo lo máximo? Haces que me sonroje, si soy grande pero aun así me sonrojo XD. Lastima que la bastarda de mi no actualizo tan rápido como debería para hacerte mas feliz u.u pero es que te lo juro es culpa de mi cerebro que últimamente no quiere funcionar a lo mejor comí algo putrefacto y subió a mi nervios. O a lo mejor es el relajo de la escuela y de que mi grupo no me quiere ni yo los quiero a ellos XDD. Mi salón de clases me rechaza y pues me da igual pero no deja de ser frustrante, me dio un delirio de enamoramiento y también eso me dejo en "no". Por cierto ¿también tienes gatos verdad? Yo también tengo uno, se llama "Jeffrey Lee" XDD es una combinación de "Jeffrey Buttle" (ya sabes mi amado patinador) y Amy Lee (la amada de mi hermano, la vocalista de Evanescense) esta raro su nombre, pero no se yo tengo delirios por los gatos pero escribí el fic antes de Jeffry (así le digo) estuviera ya en mi casa así que luego cuando releía mi fic me quedaba O.o ¡¡pobre gato!! Y Hitoshi si va utilizar su cerebro no como yo jaja es que si es una decisión difícil, matar a la persona que amas porque esta enfermo y te lo esta pidiendo es difícil (a mí parecer). De la canción, pues que decir XD es mi favorita de Nightwish, luego va Ever Dream y Bless the Child. También me gusta Dead Gardens y todas O.O en general me gustan todas XD pero esa canción es demasiado ¡¡preciosa!! Se que eres así pero ¡no llores! ¿¿Porque lloras?? Mira yo nada mas he llorado en 3 fics, uno fue de Kyo Kara Maoh porque Wólfram era demasiado como ¡yo! Y en la parte en que dice "yo se que no le importo a nadie Yuuri porque ninguno de ustedes vino a buscarme, pero yo ya me he acostumbrado a esta soledad y esta desdicha…" ¡¡¡llore!!! Llore muchísimo desde ahí hasta donde quedaba el fic (dígase que el fic tienen 23 capítulos) seguí llorando y a la escuela al día siguiente fui con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar por Wolf XD, creo que en el capitulo 11 comencé a llorar XD. El segundo fue de Beyblade escrito por mi lindisima tía Cloy, se llama Nuestra Tumba y me hizo llorar… y llorar… y llorar… cada vez que lo leo vuelvo a llorar XDD esta hermoso porque el no tenia que hacer y no se que pero me hace llorar y mucho". EL tercero fue (bueno en realidad fue el primero que leí) estaba muy triste, muy triste y leí "Demuéstralo" de GabZ y me puse a llorar XD pero solo esos tres, llora por esos fics no por los míos hermana XD bueno te dejo que tengo que hacer y me va a castigar mi mama. Espero que hablemos pronto, te cuidas muchísimo. Además espero que el final de tu fic te haya gustado y lo hice con todo el cariño del mundo, haber cuando hablamos que te extraño mucho me siento sola sin ti, PPB Kai, Valita, GabZ y Verónica TT te quiero cuídate mucho.

▪†▪**°◦˚•.▪**†**▪.•˚◦°▪**†**▪**†▪**°◦˚•.▪**†**▪.•˚◦°▪**†▪†▪**°◦˚•.▪**†**▪.•˚◦°▪**†▪†▪**°◦˚•.▪**†**▪.•˚◦°▪**†▪†▪**°◦˚•.▪**†**▪.•˚◦°▪**†

**Titulo: **Lost in the dark (Perdido en la oscuridad)

**Por: **Lucrecia Arctica (Antes O-Rhin-San) Rin Mai Lee Rose Ivanov

**Advertencia.-**Este fic es yaoi y trágico (amo la tragedia me encanta ser representante de este genero) si no te gustan ambos abstente de leer.

**Disclaimer.-**Beyblade no me pertenece y den gracias a los dioses por ello.

**Dedicado.-**A una personita muy especial, que me soporta y aguanta _Katja Kitayima_, una de mis dos hermanas preferidas, te quiero muchísimo Katja espero que te guste tu fic y perdones la tardanza.

**Nota: **Las letras en cursiva dentro del fic son de mi propia autoría no es un poema solo son frases conjuntas.

**IMPORTANTE:** _Esquizofrenia_ denominación común para un grupo de trastornos mentales con variada sintomatología. Los síntomas de la esquizofrenia no aparecen de manera simultánea. Afectan a las áreas del pensamiento, las percepciones, los sentimientos, los movimientos y las relaciones interpersonales. Las alteraciones del pensamiento se traducen en la incapacidad para establecer conexiones lógicas, o en la aparición de delirios. Las alucinaciones son la principal alteración de la percepción, y las más frecuentes son las auditivas: el paciente oye sus propios pensamientos en voz alta, o escucha voces imaginarias que le ordenan realizar ciertos actos, o realizan comentarios.

▪†▪**°◦˚•.▪**†**▪.•˚◦°▪**†**▪**†▪**°◦˚•.▪**†**▪.•˚◦°▪**†▪†▪**°◦˚•.▪**†**▪.•˚◦°▪**†▪†▪**°◦˚•.▪**†**▪.•˚◦°▪**†▪†▪**°◦˚•.▪**†**▪.•˚◦°▪**†

**Capitulo 2 y ultimo: **Lost in the dark forever (Perdido en la oscuridad por siempre).

**Hitoshi's POV**

Las personas crecen, con frecuencia nos recuerdan que todos debemos crecer, incluso aquellos que van a morir. Pero ¿Qué es la muerte? ¿No la muerte es tan solo un suspiro? Mentira ¿Por qué la gente miente? ¿Con que fin lo hace? Satisfacción ¿Por qué la gente quiere sentirse bien? **Felicidad **¿Qué es la felicidad? No lo entiendo…

-Para mi la felicidad es estar a tu lado…

Pero, ¿Qué es la felicidad para mí? Necesidad, necesito ser feliz, necesito ser feliz. **Soñar **¿en que momento se perdieron mis sueños…?

-Mi sueño termina donde inicia el tuyo…

Pero, ¿Dónde inicia?

-En donde termina mi sueño…

¿Cuál es tu sueño?

-Estar por siempre contigo…

Llovía. Era un día caluroso pero llovía. Cerré los ojos, desee con todas mis fuerzas que la lluvia se detuviera y el sonido se fue. Abrí los ojos y ya no estaba, en la ventana ni siquiera había cadáveres de gotas caídas, no había nada. El sol enardecía en lo alto inundando todo con su calor, el pasto verde aun mantenía en sus partes pequeñas bocanadas de rocío que se evaporaban como si apenas hubiese amanecido, los árboles cantaban su dulce su dulce melodía con el palpitar de las ramas y los pájaros con su canto acompañaban su dulce sinfonía. Era un día hermoso, sonreí porque no sabía de qué manera había pasado pero había sucedido. Me acerque a la puerta, la abrí y salude al mundo, todo estaba muy vivo, todo parecía inmortal y certero. Voltee por todas partes y te vi, acostado en el pasto rebosante de vitalidad acompañando a los pajarillos, sonreí aun mas, tu estabas ahí tan apuesto con tu alegría en la cara, con tu lozanía imperturbable nada era mas perfecto…

"_Te di mis sueños para que los protegieras,_

_Te di mi alma para que la mantuvieras viva,_

_Mi corazón para que lo amaras_

_Y la eternidad para que jugaras con ella"_

-¡Brooklyn! –grite para llamar tu atención.

-Hitoshi ¿Dónde estabas? Estaba esperándote aquí desde hace horas ¿Por qué fuiste tan descortés? Que malo eres conmigo –concluyo haciendo un puchero inflando los cachetes.

-Perdón, es que la lluvia…

-¿Qué lluvia? No ha llovido en semanas y lo sabes, si esto continua mis lirios se van a marchitar.

-Pero, estaba lloviendo yo lo vi. todo estaba nublado pensé que estabas adentro…

-No ha llovido para nada ¿no lo soñaste?

-No creo, fue tan real…

-A veces soñamos despiertos o fue solo tu imaginación pero cambiemos de tema y dame un abrazo ¿quieres?

Me abrazo y yo le correspondí, un sueño eso era, un sueño, eso era lo que era un sueño.

-Ahora que lo mencionas Broo, tuve ayer un sueño muy gracioso aunque algo perturbante

-¿Qué soñaste Hitoshi? Cuéntamelo todo –dijo mientras me obligaba a recostarme poniendo mi cabeza sobre sus muslos donde comenzó a acariciarme los cabellos con sus frágiles manos.

-Soñé que vivíamos en una gran ciudad donde éramos muy felices, teníamos todo lo que queríamos hasta que tú te enfermaste gravemente y sufrías mucho y me pediste que te matara…

-…-

-¿No te parece gracioso Broo? Tú pidiendo que yo te matara ¿No te parece absurdo? No podía ser más que un estúpido sueño ¿No crees? Es bastante tonto

-No Hitoshi

-¿No? ¿Por qué dices eso Brooklyn? ¿Qué sucede? –Me levanta de sus piernas sobresaltado -¿Qué te pasa?

-Este es un sueño, lo que dices es la realidad de la que tratas de escapar, ayúdame mátame no te quedes soñando. Hazlo por mí por favor… por mí…

"_Dame un dulce beso antes de abandonarme, _

_Dame una caricia que me recuerde tu piel,_

_Una sonrisa que me haga sentir alegre por siempre, _

_Una mirada que me haga creer,_

_Un cielo para que pueda azul pintar,_

_Un alma pura para ensuciarla,_

_Un sueño para que lo pueda soñar _

_Y la fe para creer que un día volverás"_

Desperté de golpe bañado en sudor recostado en sabanas blancas. Un cuarto sin ningún color completamente desesperante digno de un claustrofóbico. Me levante de la camilla con un considerable dolor de cabeza que taladraba punzantemente mis neuronas. Me dirigí a la puerta con falta de color y la abrí para encontrarme con un pasillo repleto de paredes blancas. Vague entre los pasillos hasta que alguien me detuvo.

-Señor Kinomiya…- escuche como si me lo susurraran directamente al oído.

-Me duele la cabeza, me va a estallar, no puedo con el dolor es muy fuerte…

El galeno no dijo algo para responder mi pregunta, solo me alzo y me dirigió a la habitación de la que había salido que estaba a unos cuantos metros. ¡Y yo que juraba haber caminado sin descanso por horas!

-¡Enfermera! –lo escuche gritar, mi jaqueca se hacia insoportable y mas con le grito proferido –déle un medicamento para la jaqueca, necesitamos hablar con el señor Kinomiya así que hay que procurar que recupere la lucidez lo mas pronto posible

No entendí ni una sola palabra de lo que dijo pero tampoco quería comprender. Al poco tiempo se acerco una joven morena vestida de blanco con unas pastillas en la mano y un vaso con agua pálida en la otra, el blanco de sus ropas se reflejaba en el cristal. Me sentí asqueado, había algo en el blanco de la habitación que no me gustaba, algo que lo hacia nauseabundo. Tome el medicamento y de pornito todo se aclaro y recordé que había pasado y en donde me encontraba.

"_Los recuerdos venían a mi mente como una bandada de flechas,_

_Venían volando como los pájaros en las hojarascas._

_Cerré los ojos y me sentí dichoso sin razón alguna,_

_Tome el viento en mis manos como si me perteneciera_

_Y descubrí los secretos que el mundo me vendía_

_Y olvide todo cuando desperté…_

_¿Por qué tuve que arruinarlo todo terminando con mi sueño?"_

-Señor Kinomiya ¿se encuentra usted bien? –pregunto seriamente el galeno con un gesto duro entre las cejas

-Si, puede explicarme lo que paso…

-Tuvo un shock señor Kinomiya ha estado usted recostado por tres días hasta hoy

-¿En shock? ¿Por qué…?

-usted iba a comunicarnos su decisión para saber que íbamos a hacer con el señor Masefield pero entro a verlo y no sabemos que le dijo pero al salir usted se desmayo dándose un fuerte golpe en la nuca y al atenderlo supimos que había entrado en un fuerte shock, no se nos ocurrió otra idea mas que darle alojamiento en una de las habitaciones del hospital mientras se recuperaba. El dolor de cabeza que experimento es normal en su condición pero todo parece normal y tal vez crea que es mal educado de mi parte pero en verdad necesitamos que nos comunique su decisión que va a tomar con respecto al señor Masefield, hay otros pacientes que atender

-El no mejorara ¿Cierto?

-No, lo mejor seria que usted lo dejara aquí ya que ira empeorando poco a poco y no sabemos lo que podría hacer en su estado que es demasiado grave.

-Eutanasia

-¿Qué? –pregunto el doctor alzando frenéticamente las cejas en señal de sorpresa

-¿no podemos usar la eutanasia? –pregunté esperanzado

-No señor Kinomiya, lamentablemente el estado no permite que se aplique la eutanasia en casos como estos

-Pero el no va a mejorar y sufre mucho…

-Pero la ley los coloca como personas con capacidad mental debido a que la mayoría puede ser controlados con medicinas, el de el seor Masefield es un caso aislado, y aunque no tenga una tenga recuperación el estado lo estipula como posible

-Pero…

-Píenselo un poco mas si quiere peor no se demore demasiado, hay otros pacientes que…

-voy a llevármelo –dije con seguridad y enérgicamente ante la mirada de sorpresa del galeno

-¿Qué dice?

-Voy a llevármelo

-Señor Kinomiya ¿se da cuenta de lo esta diciendo? ¿Tienen la menor idea de todo lo que conlleva la decisión que esta tomando en estos momentos? Puede ser peligroso…

-Lo se doctor y correré el riesgo, prepare a Brooklyn cuanto antes, recuerde que tienen otros pacientes que atender ya no le quitare mas su tiempo

Frunció el seño como quien no escucha las palabras que le gustaría escuchar pero no protesto. Se dirigió enojado a la señorita que antes me trajera las pastillas y le hizo señas indicándole lo que debía hacer. En menos de media hora ya estaba yo afuera del hospital con Brooklyn caminando hacia el auto ante la mirada atónita de todos los empleados del hospital, murmuraban cosas como: "que le pasa" "esta loco" "solo va a sufrir mas" no sabe en lo que se esta metiendo" "es un peligro" entre otras cosas a mis espaldas. Brooklyn tenía la mirada perdida y se abrazaba a mí con fuerza como si temiera que me le fuera a escapar o tuviera frío, tenía los ojos cristalizados y dos pequeñas lágrimas nacían de sus ojos. Pero se aferraba con fuerza a mí, estaba sedado debido a que le habían puesto un calmante antes de dejarlo ir conmigo, lo sentía sin vida, caminaba cayéndose a los lados. Lo acomode en la silla de copiloto, colocando sus piernas de manera correcta para que no fuera a lastimarse, cruce sus manos y no dijo nada, parecía inconsciente. Subí al auto y encendí le motor rápidamente con la finalidad de escapar cuanto antes de ahí, de llegar sin demora a casa. Golpee el volante con aflicción e impotencia lo que iba a hacer no era para nada agradable y si era muy doloroso peor sin embargo era una medida que era necesaria… al menos para Brooklyn.

"_Llévame a la estrella mas cercana_

_Paseemos en nubes de colores_

_Cantemos con las sirenas de los ríos_

_Recostémonos sobre musgos húmedos,_

_Bailemos al sonar de las montañas,_

_Bebamos de la nieve de los suelos_

_Sonriamos al calor de la tierra._

_Visitemos planetas lejanos al nuestro,_

_Vamos al lugar más exótico del universo_

_Y ahí jurémonos amor eterno,_

_Tomémonos de las manos…_

_Y unamos nuestras almas pidiéndole a Dios que no las separe nunca"_

Cuando llegamos a casa ya era de noche, baje cargando a Brooklyn que en el camino había caído en las garras del sueño. Dormitaba como si fuese un ángel en un cuerpo pequeño. Lo lleve hasta la habitación y fui a buscar algunas cosas necesarias y algo estrafalarias. Apague las luces y en la mesita de noche prendí unas cuantas velas, le daba un aire romántico a la habitación aunque también tétrico. Cerré la puerta de la habitación con cuidado de no hacer ruido para no despertar a mi amado niño de su sueño. Acerque una sillas a su lecho y me detuve a verlo, solo a verlo sin hacer nada mas. Era un niño con una belleza de ser tan solo por unos segundos… admirada.

"_En tu rostro de ángel se dibuja el cielo,_

_En tu mirada esmeralda se tiñen los bosques,_

_En tus pequeñas manos blancas nace mi alma_

_Y en tu cabello enrojecido tiene fin e inicio cada una de mis pasiones._

_No pude más que adorarte al verte_

_Y no puedo mas que entristecerme cuando verte no puedo_

_Y en mi pecho el corazón latiente tiene escrito tu nombre_

_Y la razón sin ti para siempre se habrá perdido._

_En tu corazón descansaran para siempre _

_Mis sueños, mis añoranzas y mi deseo"_

No aguante mas y acaricie con mi tosca mano sus rojizos cabellos, baje poco a poco hasta acariciar con mis dedos la comisura de sus labios rojos, se estremeció pero no hizo nada. Seguí acariciando pero al tocar sus parpados descansados, despertó.

Giro la cabeza y me miro con sus ojos tristes enrojecidos con tanto llanto.

-Hitoshi…

-Mi pequeño niño, mi Brooklyn, mi ángel, mi alma, todo esta bien no temas…

-yo no puedo mas…

-Lo se, lo se

-Mátame por favor te lo suplico, alivia mi sufrimiento llévate mi dolor de mi…

-…-

-Por favor… -lagrimas corrían danzantes por sus rosadas mejillas, donde yo antes solía depositar miles de besos…

Tome entonces el cuchillo que estaba a mi lado, era el mismo con el que el se había intentado quitar la vida antes, era sin duda el destino de aquel macabro instrumento. Lo use en su garganta así moriría más rápido y con menos dolor. Apreté fuertemente, mis manos temblaban parecía que en cualquier momento iba a desvanecerme. Cuando comenzaba a creer que no podía hacerlo sentí una caricia en ambas manos.

"_Detendría el tiempo solo para seguir mirándote,_

_Solo para seducirte una vez más,_

_Solo para besarte…_

_Aun recuerdo como eras cuando te conocí,_

_Esa mirada tímida y aniñada_

_La voz de un niño pero la esperanza de un hombre._

_No se como fue pero me enamore de tu fragilidad,_

_De tu boca de ciruela amarga_

_De tus ojos del color del bosque._

_Desee protegerte más que nada_

_Y sonreír entre tus brazos,_

_Tomar tu vida como mía_

_Y escribir mi nombre en tu regazo"_

-Brooklyn… -exclame entre lágrimas

-Déjame ayudarte amor, mi amor, mi Hitoshi… fui muy feliz contigo creedme no importa lo que paso, cada día despertaba esperando que no fuera un sueño y me sentía dichoso al ver que no lo era. Te amo y por siempre te amare… hazlo por favor, hazlo por mi. Te amo…

-Yo… también… te amo…

El último suspiro, el fin de una vida es lo mismo. Las velas se apagaron de pronto como se apagó la vida de uno de los ángeles más hermosos del cielo. Llore en su pecho mientras la sangre me manchaba sin remordimiento, me sentí desecho como si fuera yo quien hubiera muerto. Y yo también morí ese día puedo asegurarlo, en el momento en que esos ojos esmeralda se cerraron, en el momento en que dejo de latir su frágil corazón…

Recuerdo después que me llevaron a un lugar blanco, sabanas… las sabanas. Todo se volvió oscuro, el dolor se fue… mi sufrimiento había acabado.

**Fin de Hitoshi's POV**

**-:-:-:-:- Lost in the dark-:-:-:-:**

_-.-.-.Perdido en la oscuridad.-.-.-_

**Normal POV**

Muchas patrullas yacían enfrente del hospital psiquiátrico de la ciudad. Todos estaban alarmados no sabían que sucedía. El medico al frente del hospital se golpeaba levemente la cabeza exclamando un "no puede ser" entre cada estocada "como podría pensar que terminaría". La enfermera vio al medico y se acerco para acabar con la angustia de no saber que pasaba.

"_Llévame contigo, ancla a tu puerto mis sueños…"_

-doctor ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué todos están tan alarmados e histéricos? –pregunto dando mas énfasis a esta ultima palabra

-Murió, murió…

-¿Quién murió señor?

-el paciente del cuarto 513

"_Perdámonos en la oscuridad por siempre…"_

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué paso? No entiendo

-Es una larga historia una complicada historia

"_Naveguemos por siempre en un estrecho y frío rió"_

-¿Qué historia?

-No la conoces…

-No…

-El que acaba de morir el señor Kinomiya no era un paciente cualquiera su locura es fuera de lo común.

"_Acompáñame incluso en la oscuridad, amado mío no me abandones"_

-El comenzó viniendo a traer a su pareja, un jovencito con esquizofrenia…

-Escuche algo así.

-Pues el muchacho empeoró tanto que se le desahucio, el en vez de dejarlo aquí como le recomendamos decidió llevárselo. Una vez en su casa lo mato cortándole la garganta, debí de haberlo sospechado después de que me pregunto sobre la eutanasia. Al día siguiente con lagrimas en os ojos fue a la jefatura de policía y confeso su crimen. Los policías encontraron el cadáver en la habitación donde ambos dormían.

"_Volemos a una ciudad de la cual no podamos regresar y permanezcamos juntos"_

-Lo condenaron pero en la cárcel no pudo con la culpa y le hicieron un examen psicosometrico y dijeron que había perdido la cordura y la razón. Lo trajeron aquí y lo encerraron tratándolo para su recuperación, comenzaba a tener signos de recuperación.

-y ¿Qué paso? –pregunto apresurando la enfermera desesperada ante lo que acababan de revelarle.

"_Unámonos hasta que seamos uno mismo, inseparables"_

-Ayer a pesar de los avances logrados, y su buen comportamiento. Tomo las sabanas de su cama. Las ato a su cuello y colgó el otro extremo al abanico y se dejo caer…

"_Juntos perdidos en la oscuridad por siempre"_

-Se suicido…

…………………**.FIN………………**

†▪**°◦˚•.▪**†**▪.•˚◦°▪**†**▪**†▪**°◦˚•.▪**†**▪.•˚◦°▪**†▪†▪**°◦˚•.▪**†**▪.•˚◦°▪**†▪†▪**°◦˚•.▪**†**▪.•˚◦°▪**†▪†▪**°◦˚•.▪**†**▪.•˚◦°▪**†

Al fin el fin XD, espero que les haya gustado sino se aceptan regaños y reclamos. Por cierto ¿se han dado cuenta de que todos mis fics tienen visitas al hospital? ¿Será un trauma? XD Bueno pero este es el fin, nos vemos en el siguiente fic o en la actualización de otro.

"_Solo átate en las cadenas de quien en su persona reúna la magnificencia del cielo y la tierra" (Pietro Bembo)_

**-Rhin---Lucrecia Arctica---**

"**Ferrara"Verona"Papua"Modena"Pesaro"**

**Sè non è vero, è ben trovato**

_Perdido en la oscuridad... Lost in the dark_

_FIN_


End file.
